


ETN Fan Fics We Deserve

by EtnSpider (FishySpider)



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishySpider/pseuds/EtnSpider
Summary: List of ETN fan fics that we need more of. Could be used for prompts or ideas ig?Idrk what I'm doing..
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	ETN Fan Fics We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> These are kinda just fic AUs (? Idk what to call them-) that you don't see a lot of that I think people should do more. Enjoy I guess?

1\. More Escape the Night fan fics in general - We don't actually have very many compared to other fandoms.

2\. More Helper-centered fics - There aren't a lot of works focusing or including the helpers. I think it's kinda disappointing as including or focusing on the helpers could have some pretty great potential for some really good fics.

3\. One-shots that build on character friendships/relationships - Kind surprised this isn't a thing. Would be nice to see some characters relationships based on some of the scenes of characters interacting or how character might interact.

4\. Save them All/ Everybody Lives - I've only seen three everybody escapes fics, which kinda makes me sad as I enjoy reading them. Everybody lives fics are really cool for creativity because of how you're planning to get everyone out alive (especially with the iron maiden and other difficult situations to get out of.) 

5\. Afterlife Fics - Again, very few of these out there. It would be pretty interesting to see how everyone interacts with each other when they're dead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're feeling up to it, PLEASE write one of these, I really miss seeing them.


End file.
